Stalker
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Someone has their eye on Piccolo ;)
1. Chapter 1

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_

* * *

"This is where I will find him!" Kira giggled cutely as she floated cross legged over the city; she had waited years for this moment, since she first saw him when he'd killed that Raditz guy she'd been planning her approach. "He will be mine!" She vowed giggling again sounding evil but still cute at the same time. "And I always get what I want."

* * *

"Piccolo!" An annoying and familiar voice called interrupting the Namekian's meditation; he growled and fixed Goku and his son Gohan with his customary glare. "We came to invite you to a training tournament." Gohan said happily, Piccolo Glared harder at the eight year old.  
"A what?"  
"Well, we all need to train, so we decided to do it tournament style!" Goku explained.  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow!"  
Piccolo sighed as the two Saiyans, "if I go will you both go away?"  
"Sure!" Goku said completely imune to Piccolo's hostile behavior. "The I'll make an appearance."

"See you tomorrow!" Goku said, "just follow our power levels!"  
"Yeah whatever" He murmured as they flew off.

* * *

Piccolo had gotten ten more minutes of meditation in before he was interrupted again.

"W-what the hell!" He stammered as he was assaulted by the feeling of a strong power level as the one interrupting him appeared as a mere glowing ball of light. "What the hell is that?" He asked reaching out against his better judgement to touch it.

"Excuse you!" The light snapped in a adorable female voice, "I am a woman not an object ass foramen (ass hole), so please don't refer to me as a _'that'_."  
"Uhh...sorry." He replied confused.  
"Would this encounter be less weird for you if I took my actual form, meus diligo? (my love)"  
"I dunno, maybe." Piccolo replied wounder what the hell the last thing she said had been, "it depends on what you look like."

The ball of light giggled causing the word adorable to cross his mind for a second time. "Okay please take a step back Piccolo."

_Wait...how the hell does she know my name?_ He thought his guard immediately rising as the light grew brighter and the power increased. _What the hell is she?_

__The ball of light slowly began to take form of the shape of a person, glowing so bright that his glare was forced into a squint as he gritted his teeth in annoyance barring his fangs. _Damn! she's too powerful for me to take on alone, and if no one else has arrived yet they can't sense her power level._

"Why so tense Meus diligo?" She asked, "I'm only here to talk to you."  
The Namekian opened his eyes completely and stared at at the girl before him. She had long flowing black hair that shined in the sunlight, on top of her head were two fuzzy blond..."Are those cat or dog ears?" He asked.  
"Cat." She replied her golden eyes drinking every inch of him in without shame.  
His continued observation led him to the blue collar with the silver bell on her neck, he also that she was dressed in a navy-blue school girl uniform a white blouse under the jacket. Her short skirt framing a perfectly round and firm ass (in his opinion); he also noticed her long tail with the blue ribbon tied on the end. On her feet she wore knee high black boots.

"Like what you see?" She purred in an adorable teasing way.  
"Who and what are you?" He demanded his green skin tinting purple from embarrassment.

* * *

"My name is Kira, and long story short I'm a demon."  
"What?" Piccolo asked, he was more confused by the school girl thing than he was the demon thing.  
"More specific I am a Necko-demon." She said purring adorably, and smiling at him.  
"What's with the school girl get up?"  
"Oh, I just graduated from a special school for demons." She explained.

Piccolo gave her a skeptical look, "there's a school to teach you how to be a demon?"  
"No, ut stolidus (that's dumb)." She said not picking up on the sarcasm, "they teach you how to use and control your powers, combat training, how to interact with humans, and how to blend in with human society." She explained. "A lot of demons are fleeing from our world so the last two are a must know subject."  
"Okay...how do you know my name?" He asked excepting her explanation.  
"Well, I've been watching." She stated blushing from the embarrassment. "Ever since Vegeta and Nappa landed on Earth...I took an interest in you."

"An interest?" He asked causing her to blush even more,  
"a...crush actually." She admitted. "So I decided that once I graduated I would come here to get to know primus amor (my first love)."

* * *

**AN: Kira is speaking Latin by the way  
**

**R&R  
**

**For anyone interested my new posts will be:  
**

**Stalker- DBZ, (Piccolo& OC)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Piccolo was so aggravated that he couldn't meditate; "Damn that girl!" He snarled.  
Right after answering the question of why she was interested in him, Kira had vanished promising that she would see him tomorrow. It was tomorrow and he found that he was eagerly awaiting her arrival, but he wasn't sure he wanted her showing up while he was at Bulma's with everyone for training...though he wasn't really participating.

"Hey dad?" Gohan said.  
"Yeah son?"  
"His something wrong with Mr. Piccolo?" The boy asked, "Yeah, he's just been staring at the sky since he got here." Krillin said.  
"You're all fools." Vegeta said, "Its obvious the Namekiean is waiting for something."

"Hey Piccolo!"  
"What Goku?"  
"Are you waiting for something?"  
"No, I'm waiting for someone I met yesterday."  
"Really?" Bulma asked, "who?"  
"Someone very powerful." Piccolo replied.

"Define powerful?" Vegeta asked.  
"She's stronger than anyone here..."

Vegeta and Goku were really excited by that, but Bulma had picked up on the important stuff. "So you met a girl?" She asked grinning. The big mean scary Piccolo was waiting for a girl.  
"No, I was being stalked by a girl." He ground out through clenched teeth, "she said she'd be back today, and I don't want her to surprise me."

* * *

"I'm not a stalker you know..." A voice said surprising everyone there as Kira hovered above them. This time wearing some short white leather shorts, and a white vest that only covered here breasts and shoulders. Again she had on the same style of boots these being white.

"At least you're not a school girl." Piccolo sighed.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked flying up to get a closer look at her cat appendages. "Are you a cat?" the half Sayian boy asked.  
"This is Kira, some kind of demon who came here from her world because its horrible there." The Namekian introduced her. "She already knows who all of you are."

"You seem really powerful," Goku said really happy. "Are you going to train with us?"  
"No, I prefer not to get all dirty." Kira said landing, her tail swinging back and forth. "So you're interested in Piccolo huh?" Bulma asked.  
"Yes, he is very interesting."  
"How so?" Bulma asked.  
"Sola viro mulier modo intellegi (in ways only a woman can understand)."

"Uhmmm...okay." Bulma said not understanding a word the other girl had said. Kira only smiled at the confusion on everyone's faces.

* * *

"Back to fighting!" Vegeta said changing the focus back to something more interesting.

Kira sat on the sidelines with Bulma watching instead of participating. Goku won of course his final fight being against Vegeta, Piccolo had come in third. Vegeta had flown off to sulk as always. Everyone else celebrating.  
Piccolo had flown off not in the mood to be social, but as he expected Kira followed after him until they reached his waterfall and entered the cave behind it.

* * *

"Is something bothering you Meus dilgo? (my love)" Kira asked. He was facing away from her obviously very tense. He got even more tense when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

There was a beat of silence that seemed to go on forever, then the next thing that she knew he had lunged at her...

* * *

**AN:Chapter two... yes.  
**

**(I am aware Piccolo doesn't have a dick, but where's the fun in leaving him that way.)  
**

**Love Found- Inuyasha, (Sess/Rin)  
**

**House- Teen Titans, (Rob/Star, and other parings.)-Delayed  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Piccolo felt groggy, and his head hurt like hell. His eyes strained against the darkness of the room...room?

He sat up slowly.

Yep he was in a bed room.

The last thing he remembered was being in his cave with Kira...a sweet smell, then nothing.

"You're not going to attack me again are you?" A familiar feminine voice asked.  
"What?"

Kira tilted her head as she studied him. "You attacked me suddenly at the cave and I knocked you out."

"Where am I?"  
"My apartment."  
"Why?"  
"I couldn't just leave you lying there." She shrugged.

"What happened? I want answers."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

****_"Is something bothering you Meus diligo? (my love)", Kira asked. He was facing away from her and obviously very tense. He became even more tense when she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
_

_The next thing she knew he had lunged at her.  
_

_Kira had been caught off guard and knocked to the ground, but quickly switched into self defense mentality her instincts forcing their way to the surface and completely taking over.  
_

_"You have thirty seconds to release me." She warned.  
_

_Piccolo was savage, like a wild animal and his only response was to shred her shirt. "You were warned."  
_

_Managing to free her hands; Kira placed her hands on the sides of his face covering both his ears. She had to swallow a moan when he'd reached his goal and grabbed her breasts, breaking her concentration.  
_

_"Offensio unda! (shock wave)" She yelled.  
_

__**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

****"Long story short I snapped out of it regaining control over myself, panicked, noticed that you were still breathing, and brought you back here." Kira said ending her story of what happened two days before.

"You sent an electric current through my brain?" He demanded clearly not happy.  
"Well, my inner beast did. The me you know wasn't mentally present."

Piccolo sat up all the way now swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Careful!" She said fussing over him. "Here, drink this."

Piccolo eyed the glass with distrust. "What is it?" He asked.

"Water." She answered rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Mind if I ask why you attacked me like that?" Kira asked sipping her soda and watching him explore her apartment with genuine curiosity.

"I'm not sure." He said looking over the titles on her book shelf. "All I remember was being in the cave and wondering what smelled like sweet peaches."

Kira's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her soda. "Do you still smell it?" She demanded.

"No..." Piccolo said. He was confused by her sudden change from happy to afraid, "Something wrong?" Kira rapidly shook her head before disappearing into the bed room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kira had searched through every book she had, and came up with the same answer each time...

Piccolo had freaked out and attacked her because of her stupid mating faramones(?)!

"Damn it!" She groaned falling back on her bed. Piccolo had already gone...thank God, but she would have to stay locked up in her room and away from members of the opposite sex for the next two weeks while she came out of heat.

Sure she wanted to sleep with the Namekian, but she'd rather not be an overly horny beast when it happened.

"And it will happen!" She ground out with an illegally strong resolve.

* * *

Piccolo had snuck into the library after hours.

He needed to know what Kira was saying when she spoke in that odd language. One that Gohan had pointed out sounded a lot like Latin.

He racked his brain trying to recall everything she had ever said.

_Hopefully it will help me figure out why she's here bothering me in the first place._ He thought to himself.

**Meus dilgo-**  
"That means...'my love'." He read.

**Offensio unda-**"...'Shock wave'..."

**Sola viro mulier modo intellegi-**"...'In ways only a woman can understand'..." He continued.

He'd translated everything with the Latin dictionary, but still had no idea what she wanted from him.

_I should ask a woman._ He decided taking the dictionary and a few other books with him when he left.

Bulma would be who he went to see in the morning.

* * *

**AN: And Here's an update!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Bulma studied Piccolo in silence, he'd showed up in the middle of her yelling at Vageta while he ignored her and nearly devoured the whole table with his breakfast.

He had a bunch of Latin phrases that he'd translated, he wanted her to help him figure out what Kira wanted from him.

"Sex." Vageta said breaking the silence as he headed out the back door to do some training.

"What?" Piccolo asked.  
"I do believe he's right." Bulma said placing Trunks on the floor and allowing him to follow after his father. "From what I'm getting, she fell in love with him form a distance and she wants what all love entails."

Piccolo looked at her as though she were stupid. And just what is that?" He asked.

"Its what Goku and Chichi have...and occasionally what Vageta and I have." Bulma said.

* * *

Kira was getting a little stir crazy, but she was resigned to stay within her apartment until she was no longer in heat.

* * *

"How should I go about handling this." Piccolo questioned as he paced in his cave.

Kira wanted to be his...companion on a closer more intimate level than he'd ever allowed anyone. He had no idea what to do. Did he give up his solo life style and let someone in?

Did he take this opportunity to settle down like all of the people he would only silently admit were his friends?  
Did he just go ahead and use what Yamcha referred to as 'proper plumbing' and get laid?

That last question had him wondering why he'd never wished himself back to normal; after that idiot Yamcha had gotten drunk and told him the only way to loosen up would be for him to get laid, and then proceeded to wish that Piccolo had what every male was bestowed with. Yamcha had been pissed in the end since Piccolo had turned out to be way bigger than he was.

"Oh yeah, I never had myself turned back to normal because I enjoy the jealous rage that radiates off of that moron every time he sees me." He mused, and he never would get sick of it.

But what would he do about Kira?

If he decided to take her as his own where would they live?

He didn't want to stay at her apartment in the city for obvious reasons, and living in a cave wouldn't be suitable for her. She'd need luxuries. " Looks like I;m going to need some more help." He sighed.

* * *

They were there to complete a task, and they couldn't return home without their target.

"Do you imagine this going smoothly?" One female figure asked.  
"She wont be able to argue with our logic." The male figure said.

The other male merely rolling his eyes.

* * *

**AN:And that's how Piccolo got a dick...do not ask why a drunk Yamcha had the Dragon Balls.  
**

**PS: Sorry about the long wait I'm getting back on top of all of my stories now that I'm on break. Please R&R.**


End file.
